monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablos Ecology
In-Game Information Two-horned Wyverns found in desert zones. They are capable of burrowing into sand to attack from below. Incredibly violent and proud, they are known to unleash terrible wrath when accosted. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Dragon Feet- Infraorder:Heavy Shell Wyvern- Superfamily:Horn Wyvern- Family:Blos. A wyvern member of the "Blos Family". "Diablos" is Spanish for "Devil', which is fitting since it has two horns and is very violent. Diablos and its brethren Monoblos are known for their hard shells, clubbed tails, large horns, and lack of breath attacks. These wyverns rely solely on ramming attacks, tail whips, and general brute force. Their lack of fitness may make them somewhat clumsy in combat, but their sheer ferocity and ear piercing roar often make up for this oversight. Habitat Range Only appearing in the Desert regions. Diablos are well suited to arid climates, but their ability to tunnel in sand may limit them to deserts only. With Diablos' lack of a breath attack and limited flight capabilities, it would seem that the creature would easily be harassed or hunted by most flying wyverns that live in its native area. Either way Diablos is perfectly adapted to its desert home, and there it remains. Although as a resident of the dunes, it also has different challengers of territory such as itself and a mighty, hammered Rust Duramboros. At the other hand, a Rust Duramboros can't defeat a Diablos easily, even if wounded, as it's power is not to be taken lightly. Originally Diablos were thought to inhabit only harsh desert habitats but recently the wyverns have been seen inhabiting the Deserted Island signifying that this wyvern species is more adaptable than previously believed. Diablos migrate there when they simply can not find enough food in the Sandy Plains. Ecological Niche Contrary to popular belief, Diablos and its one horned relative Monoblos are mainly Herbivores that readily feed on any kind of vegetation in their territory. Males often live so long and engage so many battles that they will sometimes lose one of their horns. Other desert creatures are very wary of Diablos, as males are both temperamental and territorial, especially during the mating season. Even females are territorial, especially during the nesting season which occurs directly after the mating season. Diablos are also quick to ambush desert faring merchant caravans, and desert settlements are often well equipped to face Diablos attack. Diablos are known to feed on different types of desert vegetation, most commonly in the New World giant cacti which can reach sizes of up to 12 feet tall. But with the size of the plants also comes rarity, so Diablos are always on the look out for these rare and succulent food, which leads to frequent territorial disputes. In desert environments Diablos occasionally come into contact with large predators such as Tigrex, it's Subspecies, Kuarusepusu, Sand Barioth, Akura Vashimu, Nibelsnarf, Odibatorasu, Hyujikiki, and rare Elder Dragons found in said environments. New World Diablos will sometimes travel to the Deserted Island where they come into contact with Lagiacrus, Brachydios, Deviljho, Zinogre, Nargacuga, Rathalos, Royal Ludroth, and Rathian. But despite living alongside such large and powerful predators Diablos are far from defenseless and would make even a Tigrex or Deviljho think twice before attacking the aggressive herbivores. Biological Adaptations Diablos chief adaptation is its twin horns. Both strong and sharp, but wear constantly. Diablos' blunt claws on its wings, strong neck muscles which allows them to support their heavy heads and attack with it, and strong hind legs and tail help it to burrow through desert sand. Such powerful muscles also make it formidable in combat, and although Diablos lack any kind of breath attack, they more than make up for it with some of the strongest ramming attacks yet seen. Diablos thick tail serves as a club for self-defense, capable of crushing a Tigrex's spine with a well placed impact. Diablos shell and spines are among the strongest around, the only wyverns with thicker shells are those of the Armor Wyvern family such as Gravios. Deviljho, Tigrex and Brute Tigrex attacks are possible but very rare threat. Females during the breeding season strangely turn black color. Some rare individuals have grown longer horns, more developed spikes ,a reddish tint, use a digging technique that allows it to throw rocks into the air as it digs preventing followers and harming target alike, and having a roar louder than any other Diablos besides rare female individuals with a even louder roar. The roar of a Diablos is legendary amongst the desert caravans, hunters and desert communities such as Loc Lac City. It is a distinct sound that many desert travelers have come to fear. The roar itself is a high-volume noise that some find akin to a scream. This incredibly loud roar is believed to be possible thanks to the Diablos' impressive vocal fold structure. The primary reason for this loud roar is believed to be as a communication device. With the Diablos inhabiting long stretches of empty desert, the sound carries with few obstacles and can be heard for many miles in all directions. Diablos use this to alert rivals and potential predators to the Diablos' presence. This loud roar also serves as an effective defensive weapon. The roar of the Diablos is capable of stunning both predators and hunters, leaving them disoriented and vulnerable to attack, though Diablos have been known to use this roar as a means of escape. Hunters are advised to wear ear protection whenever hunting Diablos of any variety or subspecies, as the roar can rupture ear drums. Behavior Highly aggressive, even for such a large wyvern. Diablos are considered one of the most aggressive creatures in the Desert. Using the sand as cover, Diablos can launch devastating ambushes on intruders encroaching on their territory. Diablos can also charge great distances very quickly and ram its opponent, promptly goring it with its large horns. Diablos males are ferociously territorial, challenging each other and even large and equally aggressive desert predators such as Tigrex for territory. Males also duel to compete for territory. In such a duel, males will lock horns and attempt to force the other into submission, they will also bite with their short tusks or use their clubbed tail as a hammer. Diablos rarely die from such encounters, as their shells are so thick and durable, but males often walk away with broken bones, cracked horns, and shattered pride. Diablos, as well as members of the entire Blos Wyvern family, are insomniacs, meaning that they rarely go to into a natural state of sleep, or sometimes not at all over long periods of time. These wyverns have so much adrenaline pumping through their bodies, even in a calm state, and this amount skyrockets when the beasts go into Rage mode. As such, the Blos Wyverns find it impossible to settle down to sleep, since their hearts are constantly working overtime to empower bodily functions such as digging, charging and fleeing. This is even more so in the hostile Desert environment where they dwell, forcing Blos Wyverns to constantly be on the move. However, once a New World Blos wyvern is weakened substantially to be captured by hunters, the Diablos will flee to area 11 (MH3 Sandy Plains) and can be seen sleeping or if being captured the proper amount of tranquilizer induced to their bodies will be enough to drive them into a rare, albeit restless, sleep. Though rare, it is possible to tame the proud strong Diablos, though they are found to be very picky when it comes to feeding. And it may be risky to fully trust the wyverns not to stab you in the back. Category:Monster Ecology